


Fucking Dubstep

by Strike_A_Violent_Pose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ?? I think??, Drabble, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Phil being a lil shit, honestly i don't know, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strike_A_Violent_Pose/pseuds/Strike_A_Violent_Pose
Summary: "Those two are not allowed to be on the same team, they'll use their telepathy bullshit against us!" Tyler accused and pointed at them.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Fucking Dubstep

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!! I hope you enjoy this little drabble (is it a drabble? dunno but it's short sdfghgfdfgh) that I came up with late last night. Anyway.... I've got some news for you at the end of the fic, so thank you for reading <3
> 
> (Italicized are flashbacks btw)

Fucking dubstep. 

He forgot how much he hated dubstep, because he really did. At least it was the last round. 

He didn't hate laser tag, far from it, but he did hate the dubstep. 

Anyway, trying to ignore the horrendous music, he tried to focus on the task at hand which was killing Phil. Which honestly wasn't a sentence he thought he'd be saying today, then _someone_ decided that he and Phil couldn't be on the same team. _"Hang on what!?" Dan was standing next to Phil, hand in hand as a wave of agreement sounds went through the group. "Those two are not allowed to be on the same team, they'll use their telepathy bullshit against us!" Tyler accused and pointed at them. "You guys know each other freakishly well." PJ agreed. "Fine, Howell" Phil shoots him a smirk, "you're going down." "And sugar we're going down SHOOTING-"_

So, here he was, hiding behind a towering black structure, gun clutched to his chest with his heart beating faster and faster as he tried to sneak into the blue teams base. The rainbow pulsing lights must have been Tyler's choice, which made him smile. After all these years of hiding it was nice to be out. To be (well, as happy as he could be with where he was) out with _Phil _.__

__Sliding along the black wall as quiet as a mouse he heard a "fuck!" come from his right. PJ, was down. It was all up to him._ _

__He jumped into the blue teams base, landing with an awkward "oof". His eyes gleamed as he saw the small cube he needed to grab and get into his base in order to win the game when he heard someone clear his throat behind him._ _

___Fuck. ____ _

____"Hi there Phi-" He manages to get out before Phil pushes him up against the wall, taking his mouth in his own. Dan hits the back of the base wall with a quiet "omph", before Phil's mouth goes down to his neck, earning a soft groan from his mouth._ _ _ _

____Then-_ _ _ _

____"BLUE TEAM HAS WON!" The announcement speakers yell, earning a shriek from Dan as he realizes what happened._ _ _ _

____"You- you!" He exclaims as Phil starts giggling like a small child. "You fucker I'll get you for this!"_ _ _ _

____"Oh will you know?" Phil mumbles as he walks past. Dan mutters something like a "fuck you" in response as a smile graces his face._ _ _ _

____At least the fucking dubstep was over._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this really really _really _short thing! Anyway, was for the announcement I'll be writing a chaptered fic!! It's called "fairy lights and long nights", so look forward to that if you want <3__
> 
> __As usual comments and kudos are appreciated, and thanks for reading, it makes my day <3_ _
> 
> __Reblog on Tumblr @give-em-queer-kid and come scream at me!_ _


End file.
